Noisy Night
by Barbara123
Summary: Di malam natal, lagu silent night pun diputar. Suasana tentram dan damai. Namun sepertinya susah untuk mendapatkan ketenangan jika ada Natsu Dragneel. Lucy tertarik akan lelaki yang selalu jalan melewati klub malam tempatnya bekerja. Siapa yang sangka jika akhirnya datang juga kesempatan di mana Natsu balas melihatnya. "Lucy, kau malaikat!"/"Hah?" #forNaLuDayCompetition. AU.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: first NaLu fic! OOC, typos, alur cepat!**

**AN: aku gak tahu apakah ada author lain yang juga menulis dengan tema musim dingin alias natal... tapi kalau pun ada, maaf yaa. Aku gak meniru-niru atau mengkopi fic author lain. Hanya saja... lagi kurang ada inspirasi dan ide. Jadi pas mikir kalau temanya adalah musim, hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan... Sekali lagi maaf kalau sudah ada author yang menulis dengan cerita yang mirip-mirip. Cerita yang kutulis di bawah ini adalah karya sendiri dan tidak mencontek dari karya mana pun.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Noisy Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia sudah sering melihatnya. Dia sudah sering melihat pemain sepak bola itu dari tempatnya bekerja ini. Memang, Lucy tidak pernah bertemu muka langsung dengannya. Toh, lelaki itu hanya numpang lewat setiap malam. Selain itu, Lucy tidak bisa keluar sebentar dari tempatnya bekerja dan mengintai lelaki itu. Dia adalah salah satu _hostess _terbaik di tempat ternama, Fairy Tail. Dia punya reputasi yang harus dipertahankan. Apa yang akan dikata orang jika mereka tahu bahwa Lucy, _hostess_ ternama berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar setiap malam dan bolos kerja hanya untuk mengintai atau menguntit pemain sepak bola?

Dia ingin sekali-kali mengintai lelaki itu. Mungkin mampir lewat di stadium sepak bola… tapi sekarang sudah musim dingin. Musim dingin hanya berarti satu hal.

Natal.

Dan di masa-masa seperti inilah, klub malamnya menjadi _sangat_ ramai.

Karena itu. Mana bisa dia sepuas hati mengintai sang pemain sepak bola? Maka disinilah Lucy, hanya bisa menatap lelaki yang lagi-lagi melintas pergi begitu saja, melewati klub malamnya.

Lucy tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik akan lelaki asing yang biasanya hanya numpang lewat itu. Banyak lelaki tampan yang datang untuk menemuinya di klub ini. Tapi dia tertarik pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya?

"Sialan kau, Gray! Kau meremehkanku, hah?!" Jeritan nyaring lelaki berambut pink itu membuat Lucy tersentak. _Dia sudah lewat?_ Lucy menyeringai. Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mata coklatnya cepat-cepat melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Bagus. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum dia dipanggil Erza. Dia berlari ke arah jendela, menatap sosok dua lelaki yang berjalan ke arah klub malam ini.

Senyuman Lucy mengembang ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki berambut pink itu. Seperti biasa, dia mengenakan kaus sepak bola dengan jaket tebal mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia memanggul ransel dan bola. Di sampingnya, lelaki berambut hitam jabrik mengenakan seragam sepak bola yang sama. Namun lelaki itu tidak mengenakan jaket maupun sweater. Lucy hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa lelaki itu tidak merasa dingin? Padahal sudah musim dingin begini…

"Sudah kubilang. Kalau kau tetap tidak berkembang, posisimu akan direbut Laxus. Pertandingan musim semi akan mulai sebentar lagi. Sekarang sudah tanggal berapa, hah? 23 Desember!" Lelaki bernama Gray itu mendelik kesal.

Oke. Lucy tahu kalau menguping itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak baik. Tapi dia hanya bisa melihat lelaki itu dalam waktu tiga menit saja dan sudah sepatutnya dia memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya!" Sang lelaki berambut pink mendengus, mengayunkan bola kakinya. Sesekali, dia menendang bola itu dan dengan lihai memantulkan bola tersebut dengan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menangkap tendanganmu. Kau kira tendanganmu bisa menang dari tendangan Laxus?" Gray mencibir. "Natsu. Kau besar kepala."

_Natsu?_ Lucy langsung memendam nama itu dalam-dalam di benaknya.

"Hoo… sepertinya _kau_ yang besar kepala. Bukan aku." Natsu berhenti berjalan, tepat di depan klub malam. Lucy meneguk ludah, sadar bahwa dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jendela. Wajahnya memanas. Dia langsung mundur selangkah, memutar tubuh dan pura-pura tidak melihat Natsu. Namun, dari sudut matanya, dia tetap mengamati lelaki tersebut. "Sudah lupa kalau hari ini aku berhasil memasukkan lima tendangan di gawang yang seharusnya kau jaga mati-matian itu?"

Gray tertawa kencang, ikut berhenti di depan klub. Dia langsung melepas seragamnya, membuat Lucy melongo. _Cowok gila_, batin wanita pirang itu. Salju sudah turun dan dia malah bertelanjang dada. "Jangan salah. Aku sengaja mengalah demi seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha untuk mencetak gol, tapi selalu gagal."

"Oh ya?!" Natsu menjerit, ikut melepaskan jaket sekaligus seragamnya. Lucy semakin melongo. Ada apa dengan otak dua orang ini? Tapi… Wajahnya langsung memanas ketika matanya menatap dada bidang Natsu. "Sudah saatnya aku menghabisi nyawamu itu, Fullbuster!"

"Coba saja, Dragneel!"

Di detik itu juga, dua lelaki itu sudah saling bertukar tinjuan. Lucy hanya bisa ternganga. Dia panik sendiri, bingung antara mau lapor ke satpam atau langsung keluar dan menghentikan perkelahian itu. Dan tentu saja. Sebelum dia sempat berbuat apa-apa, Erza, _hostess_ nomor satu di Fairy Tail langsung keluar, menyemburkan seember air dingin ke arah dua pemuda itu.

"Kalian berisik!" Sang _hostess_ menjerit. Dia berdiri di depan klub, masih mengenakan kostum _bunny_-nya. Rambut merahnya yang berkibar dan telinga kelinci di kepalanya membuat semua orang di sekitar jalan ber-_wow_ tanpa henti.

"Erza?!" Lucy menjerit kaget. Kenapa rasanya hari ini dia melongo tanpa henti?

"Kalau mau ribut, pergi dari tempat ini! Kalian membuat para pengunjung jadi ketakutan!"

Gray Fullbuster hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, ketakutan melihat Erza. Sedangkan Natsu… wajahnya yang merah padam itu mulai memucat. Dan di detik berikutnya, lelaki berambut pink itu langsung terkapar, bergidik kedinginan di lantai bersalju.

"Ahhh!" Lucy kembali menjerit. Bergegas keluar dari klub dan mendekati Natsu. Dia sempat nyaris terjatuh. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia berlari sambil mengenakan gaun. "Dia pingsan karena kedinginan!"

"Huh. Dasar lemah." Gray dengan santai berkacak pinggang, memamerkan dada telajangnya. Lucy berani bersumpah kalau dia mendenger jeritan Juvia dari dalam klub.

"Kau yang aneh! Di hari dingin seperti ini masih bisa bergaya seperti itu!" Lucy menjerit. Dia cepat-cepat menyabet jaket Natsu di tanah dan menutupi tubuh sang lelaki.

"Ada apa ini?" Mirajane, _waitress_ Fairy Tail, berlari keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Lucy kembali melongo ketika melihat pakaian wanita itu. Dia mengenakan gaun putri salju, membuat semua orang kembali ber'oohh'. "Astaga! Natsu!"

"Kau kenal dia?" Erza mendengus, menunjuk Natsu dengan _high heels-_nya.

"Tentu saja! Dia ini pemain baru di team Fairy Tail. Aku terkadang ke stadium membawakan makanan untuk mereka."

"Hah? Team macam apa itu? Namanya sama dengan nama klub malam kita!" Erza mengerutkan kening.

"Emm… soalnya team ini baru saja dibeli oleh Makarov-_sama_…"

"Berarti mereka adalah _nakama_!" Erza tiba-tiba berseru kencang, membusungkan dadanya. "Dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka di sini." Erza kembali mendengus. "Lucy. Ayo bawa mereka masuk!" Dengan gerakan yang anggun, Erza menarik kasar lengan Natsu, memanggul lelaki itu dengan mudah. Pinggul Erza bergoyang, membuat ekor kelinci di kostumnya ikut bergoyang.

Lucy kembali melongo.

Benar-benar. Hidupnya di Fairy Tail tidak pernah membosankan.

**xxx**

Lucy tidak bisa percaya akan penglihatannya. Rasanya baru satu jam yang lalu dia masuk ke ruangan make up dan setelah dia keluar, dia melihat Natsu yang tertawa girang, wine di tangannya dan dia dikelilingi hostess.

Mau tak mau wanita 25 tahun itu mengerutkan kening. Dadanya terasa dihantam. Tapi… dia bisa apa? Dia tidak bisa memarahi atau menghentikan Natsu. Toh Natsu sendiri tidak tahu dengannya. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. Dia berjalan cepat, melewati Natsu yang sedang minum-minum di bar sambil tertawa.

"Ada panggilan untukku?" Dia menghampiri Erza yang sedang duduk di sebelah Mirajane.

"Belum." Erza melirik ke arah jam. "Aneh. Biasanya jam segini sudah banyak lelaki yang mengantri demimu, Lucy."

"Mereka sibuk membeli hadiah untukmu, mungkin?" Mirajane tersenyum, menuangkan wine untuk Lucy. "Duduk saja dulu. Hangatkan dirimu dengan wine ini."

Lucy duduk. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah melirik ke arah Natsu. Tawa lelaki itu semakin lama semakin keras. Sesekali, Natsu sesegukan karena mabuk. Dengan santai dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu salah satu hostess. Lucy menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan kepala dan menatap gaun putihnya. Semua laki-laki sama saja. Dia kira… Natsu berbeda.

Dia pernah melihat Natsu di luar. Pada waktu itu juga sedang salju. Meski nyaris tidak ada orang di jalanan karena hari yang dingin, Natsu rela berdiri di tengah salju demi menemani anjing peliharaan yang sedang menunggu tuannya berbelanja di mall.

_Itulah saat di mana aku jadi suka padanya._

Tapi ternyata… Natsu tidak beda jauh dengan lelaki lain.

"Kau tahu." Erza tiba-tiba memulai percakapan. "Ketika kau sedang dimake-up, lelaki berambut pink itu menanyakanmu."

Nyaris saja Lucy tersedak. "Siapa? Natsu?"

"Iya." Erza mengangguk. "Dia bilang, sebelum dia pingsan, dia melihat seberkas rambut pirang panjang. Dia melihat malaikat berambut pirang yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket."

Lucy ternganga. "Ma-malaikat?" Wajahnya memanas.

"Haha, Natsu memang suka sembarangan." Mirajane tertawa. "Hei, Lucy. Kalau tidak ada pengunjung yang memintamu hari ini… bagaimana kalau kau temani Natsu?"

"Iya. Kenapa tidak?" Erza mendengus. "Aku kesal melihat cewek-cewek genit yang mengelilingi Natsu hanya karena dia pemain sepak bola. Lihat. Bisa-bisa jiwa Natsu disedot habis oleh mereka." Erza menunjuk ke belakang, di mana salah satu wanita dengan seenaknya menyentuh dada Natsu yang bidang.

Lucy hanya bisa gelagapan, menatap dua wanita di depannya dengan wajah merah padam. "Ah… kalian yakin? Aku tidak…"

Sebelum dia selesai menjawab, Erza sudah beranjak. Dengan kasar, wanita itu menghentakkan high heelsnya di konter, membuat semua wanita yang mengelilingi Natsu melompat kaget. "Cowok ini akan dilayani Lucy." Erza menunjuk Natsu dengan jarinya yang lentik. "Kalian semua, kembali bekerja!"

"Heehhh? Lucy? Siapa dia?" Natsu yang sudah mabuk mengangkat kepalanya dengan linglung. Di detik yang sama, mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Lucy langsung memanas. "Ah! Itu dia malaikatnya! Nama dia Lucy? Heei! Malaikat! Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi!" Natsu tertawa girang, membuat wajah Lucy semakin merona.

"Lucy, bawa di ke ruangan VIP. Bisa gawat kalau ada reporter yang datang mengintai. Meski masih newbie, cowok itu adalah pemain sepak bola yang akan mewakili Jepang nanti." Erza menyilangkan lengannya.

Lucy meneguk ludah, menatap Natsu yang melambai ke arahnya.

Bagaimana dengan nasibnya malam ini?

**xxx**

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan malaikat." Lucy berujar untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi sepertinya, Natsu tidak percaya. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah ada di ruangan VIP. "Tunggu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak melihat Gray. Mana dia?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Gray? Dia diculik." Natsu meringis.

"Diculik?" Lucy melongo.

"Iyaaa! Sama mermaid!"

Lucy semakin melongo. Mermaid? Mermaid… Ah. Lucy teringat. Kostum Juvia malam ini adalah gaun hijau bercorak sisik. "Juvia menculik Gray?!" Lucy tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dan aku diculik malaikat." Natsu terkekeh, menatap Lucy lekat-lekat, membuat wanita itu tersipu.

"Aku bukan malaikat," ujar sang wanita untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

"Buktinya?" Natsu tiba-tiba beranjak, menatap Lucy dengan tatapan menantang.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia menyabet tangan Natsu dan meremas tangan lelaki itu.

_Hangat._

"Lihat. Aku bisa menyentuh tanganmu."

"Oh iya." Natsu bergumam. "Kau manusia."

_Akhirnya._ "Benar." Lucy meringis.

"Dan namamu Lucy?"

"Benar." Lucy kembali menjawab.

"Kau hanya manusia biasa." Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Lucy ternganga. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat raut wajah Natsu yang mulai depresi. Apa-apaan?

"Ta-tapi bukankah bagus kalau aku ini manusia?" Lucy cepat-cepat berseru. "Kita bisa berteman!"

"Teman?" Natsu memutar kepala, menatap mata Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Benar!" Lucy menyeringai. "Aku senang kalau aku bisa berteman denganmu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Natsu terdiam sesaat, seakan-akan berpikir keras apakah dia mau berteman dengan Lucy. "Oke!" Lelaki itu akhirnya menyeringai. "Kau temanku mulai sekarang!"

Lucy tersenyum lega, menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau temanku. Jadi kau harus menontonku berlatih besok."

Lucy langsung melongo. Peraturan macam apa itu?

"Aku akan menjemputmu!" Natsu menambahkan dengan raut wajah girang. "Rumahmu di mana? Aku mulai latihan jam 11 siang!"

Lucy terdiam sesaat. Sudah peraturan sebagai _hostess_ kalau dia tidak boleh memberi alamat rumahnya pada pengunjung. "Emm…" Tapi… orang di depannya ini adalah Natsu. Dan Natsu sekarang sedang mabuk. "Rumahku di jalan Lucky nomor 7."

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Natsu berseru. "Aku akan ke sana besok, menjemputmu."

"Baiklah." Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Bersama Happy!"

"Happy?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kucingku, lucu sekali! Bulunya biru…"

Kucing bulu biru? Lucy semakin tercengang. _Kasian, sudah mabuk berat dia._ Lucy menggelengkan kepala, menatap Natsu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Dia suka ikan! Jadi kau sediakan ikan di rumahmu!"

"Iya. Iya." Lucy tertawa kecil. Dia membiarkan Natsu berceloteh girang selama beberapa menit dan tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuan Lucy. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum, mengusap rambut pink Natsu. _Cowok unik._ Dia tertawa.

"Lucy? Ada panggilan untukmu." Mirajane masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Oh? Dia sudah tertidur? Akan kuminta seseorang untuk menghantarnya pulang."

Lucy menganggukkan kepala. Dia pelan-pelan beranjak, berjalan pergi. Sebelum dia keluar, dia menatap Natsu yang mendengkur pelan. Lucy tersenyum pahit, melambaikan tangannya. "Daah, Natsu." Dia tidak yakin kalau Natsu akan mengingatnya besok, tapi yang pasti dia tidak akan lupa akan kenangan hari ini.

**xxx**

Lucy adalah orang yang sabar. Sungguh. Dia sendiri merasa kalau dia punya kesabaran sedalam lautan dan setinggi langit. Tapi, dia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Suara bel yang ditekan tanpa henti itu membuat urat kesabaran Lucy seakan-akan putus begitu saja. Lucy beranjak dari tempat tidur, mendelik ke jam. Baru jam 10. Semalam dia pulang rumah jam 3 pagi. Yang berani mengganggunya di hari libur, di malam natal ini, sebaliknya mempersiapkan nyawa mereka.

Lucy menyabet mantelnya dan menghentakkan kaki, berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ya?!" Dia membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Dan di detik itu juga, mata Lucy seakan-akan nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya. "Natsu?!" Dia menjerit, menatap lelaki berambut pink yang menyeringai lebar di depannya.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu tertawa girang. "Rambutmu berdiri semua!"

Lucy melongo ketika mendengar tawa nyaring itu. Dia mengira kalau Natsu masih mabuk, tapi sepertinya tidak. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu! Kau sudah janji untuk menonton latihanku kan?"

Lucy semakin melongo. "Tapi kau mabuk semalam!"

"Mabuk?" Natsu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kapan? Aku tidak mabuk."

Lucy ternganga. Tidak mabuk? Jadi segala tingkah 'unik' Natsu semalam adalah tingkah normal sehari-hari?

"Ah! Ini dia, Happy!"

Lucy melotot, menatap 'kucing' yang disondorkan Natsu. Kucing biru. Mata bundar berseri-seri. "Meaw!" Dan Lucy berani bersumpah kalau sang kucing melirik ke arah rambutnya dan mendengus mengejek.

"Apa aku yang mabuk?" Lucy memegang kepalanya, menjadi bingung sendiri. Semua ini terlalu… mendadak. Apa benar ini kenyataan? Atau semua ini masih mimpi? Dia sudah bangun belum ya?

"Ayo! Siap-siap!" Natsu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, membuat Lucy menjerit kaget sesaat. Namun sepertinya Natsu tidak peduli, apalagi Happy. Kucing itu dengan santai berjalan masuk ke arah kulkas, mengais-ais kulkas dan meminta ikan.

Lucy ingin sekali bertanya. Kucing tipe apa yang bermata bundar? Seingatnya semua kucing bermata sipit? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu kucing Natsu, lelaki terunik yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia tidak akan kaget, bahkan jika si kucing bisa terbang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kue!" Natsu menjerit, menatap kue di dalam kulkas. "Hei, Lucy! Aku mau kue ya!"

"Kau yakin kau mau makan kue itu sekarang?" Lucy bahkan tidak kaget lagi ketika melihat Natsu yang seenak perut membuka kulkasnya. "Kau sebentar lagi latihan sepak bola kan?"

"Sehabis itu, tentunya." Natsu memutar tubuh, menatapnya dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "Kudengar kalau hari ini malam natal? Ayo rayakan bersama!"

Lucy tercengang. Merayakan natal? Bersama Natsu? Berduaan? Wajahnya memanas. "Ba-baikl…"

"Meaaww!"

_Oh iya. Ada Happy. _

"Hei, hei, Lucy!" Natsu menyeringai lebar, berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat. "Kau tahu… di rumahmu ada cerobong asap kan?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Apakah Santa Claus akan datang?" Natsu bertanya dengan semangat.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Lucy hanya bisa melongo. Namun, di detik berikutnya Lucy sudah tertawa lepas. "Mungkin? Selama kau jadi anak baik!" Lucy mengusap rambut Natsu. Sungguh. Dia tidak akan bisa menebak lelaki di depannya ini. Senyuman Lucy melebar. Namun dia tahu satu hal yang pasti. Dia menyukai Natsu Dragneel dan dia ingin terus berada di sisinya.

"Ah. Tapi kita harus membeli pistol." Natsu berujar dengan wajah serius.

"Hah?! Untuk apa?" Lucy melongo lagi.

"Berburu kalkun! Kita tidak ada kalkun!"

"Emm… kita bisa beli kalkun di supermarket…"

Dan tentu saja. Butuh banyak kesabaran menghadapi sang lelaki bernama Natsu Dragneel ini.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: maaf banget kalau OOC. fic NaLu pertama... haha**

**apa pun itu, kuharap reader sekalian enjoyed this fic! :D**

**PS: jika ada reader yang tidak tahu apa itu hostess, mereka itu wanita2 cantik yang melayani customer buat minum-minum :)**


End file.
